deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xander13/ONE MINUTE MELEE: BASS VS METAL SONIC
ONE MINUTE MELEE TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH SIXTY SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE PRESS START SELECT YOUR CHARACTER The character screen selects Bass and Metal Sonic Bass is shown in Eggman's base apparently looking for something. Bass: Now Wily said there was supposed to be some kind of emerald, but I ain't seeing it. Ahh whatever, I'll probably find somethi... Bass is cut off as Metal Sonic punches him into a wall. Metal Sonic: You should not be in here, leave immediately or be terminated. Bass: Be terminated? Ha! That's a laugh, as if a hunk of scrap like you could even be considered a robot. No matter though, I'm not leaving until I get what I want so you might as well try. '' Metal Sonic: '' Very well, do not blame me for doing this. Both prepare to fire shots off. MAY THE BEST ROBOT WIN ENGAGE! Bass fires off his buster rapidly as Metal Sonic rushes at him at blinding speed. One of the shots succeeds in hitting Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic quickly shrugs it off and rushes at Bass again. Bass: Give it up already, you were destined to lose. Metal Sonic replies by deflecting one of Bass's shots back at him. Metal Sonic: As if you were any better, you couldn't even beat that stupid blue robot, Mega Man. Bass then politely replies by pulling out his Triple Blade Special Weapon. Bass: Let's see you deal with this! 45 SECONDS REMAINING Bass fires off the Triple Blade at Metal Sonic which he proceeds to dodge with one of them getting lodged in a wall behind Bass. Metal Sonic: Is that it? Pathetic. Bass: There's plenty more where that came from! Bass then switches to the Commando Bomb and shoots one at Metal Sonic which he rebounds back at Bass easily. Bass dodges the bomb which explodes at the wall behind opening up into an other room which Metal Sonic proceeds to punch Bass through causing him to land on the floor below along with the Triple Blade. Bass: It's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me! Bass then switches to the Ballade Cracker. 30 SECONDS REMAINING Bass shoots several of them at Metal Sonic with one scoring a direct hit on Metal Sonic causing him to be blasted into the floor. Bass then switches to the back to the Triple Blade and fires them at Meta Sonic just as he gets up. Metal Sonic dodges two them with the third one pinning him to the wall by the arm. Bass: Looks like I win! Metal Sonic rips out the Triple Blade from his arm leaving a hole in his arm. Bass: What!? Bass switches to the Wheel Cutter and fires them at Metal Sonic which he catches and throws back at Bass. 15 SECONDS REMAINING Bass tries to dodge with one of them pinning him down on the wall. Metal Sonic rushes at him with intentions to end the battle. Metal Sonic: This ends here. Bass in a final effort to win busts out the Solar Blaze and shoots it at Metal Sonic which he rushes straight through but with noticeable burns. Metal Sonic: You're finished. Bass notices the burns on Metal Sonic and repeatedly fires it at him which he rushes through. 5 SECONDS REMAINING Metal Sonic with severe burns on him notices the Triple Blade and prepares to stab Bass with it. Bass sensing what Metal Sonic was going to do, however, he had already used up most of his energy and he couldn't defend himself. Bass gives up and waits for the end. KO KO KO... Metal Sonic with his burns walks away from the battle as Bass's body is shown exploding behind him. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... METAL SONIC. Category:Blog posts